Lyrical Wishes
by SkinnyLittleSlut
Summary: A series of short drabbles based on JD and Dr. Cox. Not linked. Friendship and slash. Uses lyrics as promps. Set in S8 but no spoilers. Sucky summary but R&R!
1. Snow

"White lips, pale face, breathing in the snowflakes."

Ed Sheeran-A Team

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship or Slash goggles **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly**.

"JD? What the hell are you doing?!"

Dr. Cox ran up to the young man, worry and anger etched all over his face. JD was lay in the thick layer of snow carpeting the basketball courts, his arms and and legs stretched right out. He was only wearing his scrubs and a faded blue hoodie, which was much too thin to protect him from the snow that was still falling from the sky.

Dr. Cox knelt down next to him, leaning over his face and staring into his glassy blue eyes.

"JD!" He yelled. JD jumped slightly.

"Oh hey, Dr. Cox.." He murmured.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dr. Cox snapped. He noticed the tears running down JD's ashen face, and his expression softened. He took a deep calming breath, stood up and picked JD up, throwing the young man over his shoulder and carrying him back into the hospital, ignoring JD's little squeaks of protest.

When they were inside, Dr. Cox dumped JD into on of the beds of the exam rooms. JD tried to speak, but was silenced by Dr. Cox's finger running across his blue-tinged lips.

A silence settled over the room as the snow in JD's hair melted.

"She just died!" JD finally sobbed, his numb expression shattering. He broke down completely, his body wracked with cries and shivers. Dr. Cox's eyebrows pulled together, but he didn't speak. He just sat next to his Newbie and pulled him into a tight hug, rocking JD back and forth.

"It's okay Newbie. It's gonna be okay."


	2. Living A Lie

"So you pray, to God, to justify the way, you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie.."

Kevin Rudolf-Let It Rock

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Slashy thoughts, not explicit **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics for the concept of Scrubs, sadly**.

Dr. Cox buried his hands in his head. There was no one else in the doctor's lounge, thanks to him threatening anyone who stayed with a painful death, and now he could brood alone, with no one around.  
Damn Newbie was playing on his mind again. The bouncy, delightful girl made him irritated and annoyed, so why couldn't he get Elaine off his mind? He knew the answer to that. He loved Newbie.  
He'd loved Newbie ever since the first day, when the stupid kid couldn't even place an IV. The rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights expression that he always adopted whenever Perry was around.. His pouty lips.. That stupid hair.. He loved every inch of Newbie.  
But of course, Newbie could never EEHVER find out. Nor anyone else. He had kept the pretence of hating Newbie up for 8 years, and he fully intended to keep it up forever. And ever. And everr...  
Because Newbie was like a drug. Jordan thought he was against gays, and as disappointed as she was that this meant a no to her theory of a gay best friend to shop for her, that was as far as she cared. Jacky and Jenny needed a family, it was dysfunctional enough without Jordan having to explain how his daddy had ran off with the girly attending who was so convinced Perry was his mentor. Carla had an inkling that he liked Newbie, but she had no idea that he.. Like liked Newbie. God, he sounded like a third-grader. This.. Whatever it was, was driving him insane. Last night, he had actually dropped to his knees and prayed to a God he didn't believe him to help him keep the pretence up.  
Or maybe he was just asking for forgiveness.  
Whatever.  
He needed a nap.


	3. Evil

I'm only evil when I need to be, but you did this so easily.."

Hollywood Undead-Mother Murder

* * *

Theme: Slashy goodness

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly.

"Dr. Cox?"  
Dr. Cox looked up from his glass full of amber liquid. His eyes were rimmed with red, but his expression was annoyed; it was obvious he didn't want to be interrupted.  
"Bars at 1am are for men, Newbie. Isn't it past your bed time?"  
"You turned your pager off." JD stated, sitting next to Dr. Cox. He sighed in annoyance, but didn't get up, mainly due to his head spinning while was was sat down.  
"Yeah. What's your point, Jessica?"  
JD muttered something incoherent, making Dr. Cox scowl.  
"Louder, Newbie!" He snapped.  
"I was worried." JD gabbled. Dr. Cox snorted.  
"I'm a big boy, Newbie.."  
"What's going on, Perry?"  
Dr. Cox bit back an angry retort. The gentleness of JD's voice was soothing, and he felt his defences go down.  
Throwing back the scotch, he slammed the glass down in the bar and sniffed.  
"Jordan took the kids. Called me a failure of a father. Said I can't see them anymore. And she lawyered up."  
He snorted bitterly.  
"I have to wait for a grey haired moron to dictate to me whether or not I can see my children. All because of that evil bitch. I've done some pretty horrible stuff. But nothing like this."  
JD slowly rested his hand on Dr. Cox's shoulder as the older man buried his head in his hands, grabbing his hair in frustration. Dr. Cox took a deep breath.  
"Ah, what the hell. It's 1am, I'm drunk as hell, and I guess now I have nothing to lose."  
With that, he took his hands away from his face, turned to JD, pulled JD's head towards him by grabbing his brown moussed up hair, and kissed him. JD murmured under the kiss, but soon responded, parting his lips to allow Dr. Cox access. He felt his mentor's lips curve into a faint smile at the eagerness in which JD was returning the kiss.  
Dr. Cox felt his spirits lift as they broke the kiss, and JD grinned innocently, his hair messy and his eyes dazed. Something had finally gone right today.


	4. Man

"But you think that I can't see, what kind of man you are, if you're man at all.."

Paramore-Decode

* * *

Theme: Hurt and Slash

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly.

"You kissed another man!"

The door slammed.  
"I said I'm sorry! I was drunk! I know that's not an excuse, but I'm sorry!  
"Yeah. You said that already. But sorry doesn't excuse the fact you kissed another man!"  
Wood smashed against the floor.  
"I said I'm sorry! It didn't mean anything!"  
"It means that you don't realise that this relationship is serious! What were you thinking?!"  
"It's you I love!"  
Silence.  
"What did you just say..?"  
More silence.  
"I said its you I love."  
"You..love me?"  
"... Yeah. I guess I do."  
"Y-you love me?"  
"Yes!"  
A shaky intake of breath.  
"I.. I love you too, Newbie."  
From outside the door, Carla lowered her hand, a smile all over her face. She gestured at Turk to leave, and they both crept away from Perry's front door.

**A/N: :O yes, it was JD who kissed someone else! Everyone assumes it'd be Dr. Cox, but JD has a darker side too, don't forget. I'm a sucker for the smiles, though. Review?**


	5. Rain

"Let me in, from the rain, don't you let me go again."

We Are The Ocean-Nothing Good Has Happened Yet

* * *

**Theme: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

"Talk to me, Perry!"

"Let go of me, Newbie."

JD realised he was holding Perry's shirt, and had been shaking him. He let go, cringing, his eyes filling with tears. Perry turned to walk out of the room, shaking his head.

"Do I mean nothing to you anymore?"

The broken whisper made him turn back. JD had sunk to the floor of the doctor's lounge, his head buried in his hands, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was rocking back and forth, and Perry knew he was probably crying. He bit back a comment on JD's lack of masculinity, and walked until he was stood in front of the younger man. Perry's hands were on his hips, and his shadow cast a darkness over JD's hunched form.

"Get up Clarissa."

"It's JD! JD! That's my name!" JD sobbed, drawing further into himself. He rested his head on his knees and wrapped his hands around his aching abdomen. White hot guilt stabbed through Perry, surprising him. He hadn't realised his ignorance of JD had hurt the other man so bad. He dropped to sit next to JD.

JD raised his wet face, blinking his spiky eyelashes, and Perry sighed heavily.

"I'm not used to talking about stuff.' Perry muttered. He wrapped his arm around his mentee's shoulders, pulling him as close as he could.

"I've been having a hard time lately.."


	6. Sympathy

"I only want, sympathy, in the form of you, crawling into bed with me.."

Fall Out Boy-Dance Dance

* * *

**Theme: Slash**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

"Dr. Cox.."

JD's chest was heaving up and down, his eyes wide and dilated. Dr. Cox had his mentee pinned up against the wall in the supply closet, their faces inches apart. JD had been looking for Dr. Cox after his patient had crashed and they were unable to save her, and after looking for him for a good half an hour, JD had finally found his mentor.

"Problem, Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked, shooting JD a wolf-like smile. JD's eyes widened, his breathing accelerating further.

"You came to sympathise with me, Elsa. There's only one type of sympathy I want from you."

JD stuttered incoherently, on the verge of hyperventilation. He swayed on his feet and might have fallen down, if not for Dr. Cox holding him up my the wrists. He licked his lips, his stubbly chin rubbing against JD's. JD moaned softly.

"So, whaddya say, Newbie? You up for it? Or are ya too chicken?"

He rested his forehead against JD's, pulling him close.

JD went on his tiptoes and met Dr. Cox's rough lips. Dr. Cox groaned, dropping JD's hands and entangling his own into JD's tousled hair. They spun round, JD's back crashing into the storage racks as they didn't break their embrace. JD's hands encircled Dr. Cox's waist. They carried on like this until they finally had to break apart, gasping for air.

"How-was that?" JD panted.

"Oh Meagan. We're not even getting started yet."


	7. My Name

"That's not my name!"

The Ting Tings-That's Not My Name

* * *

**Theme: Slash**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

"What in God's name are you two doing?!"

JD whipped round, and when he saw Dr. Cox his mouth fell open in horror. Dr. Cox had threw open the supply closet to find JD locked in a passionate embrace with The Janitor.

"Get out, Mop For Brains!" Dr. Cox yelled. The Janitor scowled.

"I'm not scared of you, Angry Doctor.."

Dr. Cox grabbed the collar of The Janitor's jumpsuit, and, regardless of his size, threw him out of the closet, leaving a terrified JD and a furious Dr. Cox. "Wh-why are you locking the door?" JD stuttered.

Dr. Cox whipped round.

"Why the hell were you kissing the Janitor, Melissa?!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because you're my Newbie."

"...um, what?"

Dr. Cox slammed JD against the metal racks, gripping his waist and kissing him as hard as he could. He took advantage of JD's lips, which were parted in shock, to gain tongue access. It took a terrifying three seconds for JD to respond to the kiss, but when he did, all the worry and regret melted away from Perry, and he allowed his mind to go blank.

When they broke apart, Dr. Cox stepped back, smirking.

"Where'd you learn to kiss, Alissa?" He laughed, unlocking the closet and walking out.

There was a long silence, and then:

"That's not my name!" JD shrieked, running after Dr. Cox.


	8. Move

"MOVE."

Bring Me The Horizon-Tell Slater Not To Wash His ****

* * *

**Theme: Implied Slash**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

"I-I'm not afraid of you, Dr. Cox." Keith said, the quiver in his voice giving him away. Dr. Cox scowled deeply, his face flushing with rage. His hands were on his hips, and his chest was moving up and down with anger.  
"Keith. Move. Right. Now!" Dr. Cox yelled.  
JD was sat on the nurses station, his eyes wide. The interns had all backed away from Keith, and the rest of the hospital, it seemed, had gathered around Dr. Cox and Keith.  
"N-no!"  
Dr. Cox inhaled very deeply. An uneasy silence settled over the group, but JD knew it was just the calm before the storm.

"MOVE!" Dr. Cox screamed.  
The force of his voice quite literally knocked Keith over.  
The yell rung through the whole hospital like an icy wind, and the staff clamped their hands to their ears, wincing.  
JD leapt up from the table, and ran over to Perry. His face was bright red, and he was standing over Keith, looking murderous.  
"Perry!" He squealed, and grabbed Dr. Cox's hand.  
The whole hospital seemed to hold their breath, expecting JD to get his head torn off.  
In actual fact, JD's hand seemed to completely calm Perry down. The flush faded from his face, and his body relaxed completely.  
He turned round, resting his forehead against JD's as the anger drained away from him. JD ran his other hand soothingly up and down Perry's arm.  
"What the hell?" Turk yelled.


	9. Goodbye

"And if I wake up, then I'll see you tomorrow."  
Hollywood Undead-Bullet

* * *

**Theme: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Major Trigger Warning - Contains Suicidal Themes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

The phone line went dead.  
"JD!" Dr. Cox screamed.  
He dropped the phone onto the floor, his hand going limp. Shock radiated though him, and he stared blankly at the door for a few seconds before it penetrated him; JD.  
He leapt up and ran out of the apartment.

When he reached JD's apartment, he didn't even bother knocking. He threw himself into the door repeatedly until it broke down. The pain felt good - it cleared his mind.  
When the door was open, he barrelled through, desperately searching for JD.  
Dr. Cox found him in the bathroom. Pills were scattered around the huddled mess that was JD. He swore under his breath, grabbing JD's hair and pulling him up. To his horror, Perry realised that tears were running down his own face. JD's eyes were glassy, but he was half-conscious.  
Taking a deep breath, Dr. Cox spat on his index and middle fingers, and thrust them down JD's throat, holding the boy over the sink.  
After 15 agonising minutes, all JD could cough up was stomach acid. He groaned, trying to swallow through his dry tongue and swollen neck. Dr. Cox collapsed on the floor next to him, his hands trembling. Tears were running freely down his face, but he ignored them.  
"P-perry?" JD coughed.  
Dr. Cox pulled JD's head onto his chest, hugging him as tightly as he possibly could.  
"H-how d-did you know?"  
"Newbie, when someone calls you at 3am crying, and repeating the words 'Im sorry', that usually is nawt a good sign."  
JD propped his aching body up, hugging Dr. Cox back.  
They stayed like this for a few minutes.  
"Why, Newbie?"  
"I have no one anymore.." He whispered.  
"You have me." Perry murmured, and pressed his lips against JD's.  
"Never. Ever. Do that to me again, JD. Ever. I mean it."  
"Deal." JD said, and buried his head in Perry's shoulder.


	10. Change

"Baby, seasons change, but people don't"

Fall Out Boy-The Take Over, The Breaks Over

* * *

**Theme: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

"Is he ever going to change?" I whispered.

Turk and I were sat on my bedroom floor. After another argument with Perry, this time in the bar, I had run home, crying in a manly way, and adopted the fetal position on my bedroom floor. Turk had followed me home, and joined me on the floor, while I lay there and stared into space. He'd said nothing, just waited for me to speak.

Turk sighed.

"I know you don't like him much." I murmured, sitting up. My eyes were still wet, even though I thought I'd stopped crying over 10 minutes ago.

"But he's a good guy. Inside."

Turk shook his head.

"JD.. I know you think you love Cox, but, you know.."

"What?"

"Maybe you can't change him."

"I- I don't want to change him."

"But he treats you like crap!"

"Not when we're alone. I just- I don't know why he's so ashamed of me."

Turk draped his arm around my slumped shoulders.

"Dude.. You deserve better."

"But I love him!" I sobbed, turning my head into Turk's shoulder.

Turk shook his head in disgust.

"Imma kill him for putting you in this state."


	11. Handsome

"I'm a shade too pale for handsome and with habits I can't shake."

3OH!3 - Colorado Sunrise

* * *

**So. It's late. I'm tired and cranky. Not my best work, and I didn't read through very good. OOC? I don't know. Thanks for everyone who followed, means a lot. Here you go. **

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Slashy goodness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

"What the hell do you mean, you have a crush on me?!"

JD let out a squeak.

"Wha- who told you that?!" He spluttered.

Dr. Cox's eyes narrowed.

"Irrelevant, Newbie."

"Um, Dr. Cox.. Do you think we could maybe go somewhere a little less.. public..?"

"No." Dr. Cox growled.

The majority of the staff of Sacred Heart were gathered around Dr. Cox and JD.

"Lay off JD!" Carla called over.

"Carla, you can't be serious.. The kid has a goddamn crush on me! Have I not made it oh-ho-hoobvious Megan, because quite frankly I don't know how else to express it.. Ah, what the hell. Ill just come out and say it. I. Am. Freakin'. Straight. Just because in your girly little world of pink daisies chains and giggles you see me as some kind of superhero, which, lets be honest, is justified, but to think for one second that I would even CONSIDER you.. Urgh!"

JD's bottom lip quivered, and his blue eyes filled with hurt. He turned away and ran down the hall, whipping round a corner and out of sight.

"Perry!" Carla shrieked. She went to Dr. Cox's side and hit him on the arm.

"Go apologise to Bambi right now!"

Dr. Cox let out a huge groan and went to go find the stupid girl.

He was in the showers. It took Dr. Cox an hour to find him, and when he got there JD was wiping his wet eyes. His nose was red.

"Oh for Gawd's sake Cinderella, no need to cry."

"Was there something you wanted, Dr. Cox?" He asked politely, his voice catching a little at the end.

The room settled into silence while JD made no effort to move from his slump on the floor and Dr. Cox loomed over him, his shadow casting darkness over JD's usually innocent face.

"Why do you have a crush on me, JD."

"I don't have a crush.." he mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

"Be a man, Newbie."

JD said nothing, just scratched his hand across his stubbly jaw.

"I'm a seriously messed up guy. I'm just trying to understand, Newbie. Help me understand."

"I look up to you in so many ways you're my inspiration I think everything you do is to help others and you're so goddamn handsome.." JD gabbled, averting his eyes while blood rushed up to his face until he was positively glowing.

An unnerving quiet engulfed the room until JD finally found the courage to look up.

To his shock, there was a look of pure amusement on Dr. Cox's face.

"You're such a girl, Newbie." He snorted, pulling JD into an awkward one armed hug.

"That's all I ever wanted, Perry."

"Dr. Cox."

"Dr. Cox."


	12. Fault

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"  
The Fray-How To Save A Life

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Theme: JDA, Minor Character Death, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Scrubs or the lyrics, sadly. **

"Where the hell is Melinda?!"  
The hospital seemed to quake as Dr. Cox's shriek rang through it. Nurses slipped into patient's rooms, doctors upped their pace until they were almost running, and Doug threw himself into the supply closet.  
When Dr. Cox stomped down the corridor a few seconds later, the hallway was vacant except for Carla, stood behind the nurse's station with her arms folded and scowling.  
"Perry, all my nurses just ran outta here, so you better have a damn good excuse for screaming out like that."  
"I better have an excuse! I have a damn excuse! I can't find goddamned Newbie! I mean, I realise he's a damn poor excuse for a doctor, but not showing up? Disappearing? Really?! I mean for Gawd's sake.."  
Dr. Cox had walked away from the Nurses station as he ranted. Needing the bathroom, he swung round and flung the door open.  
His scream of anger carried through the gradually filling hallways.  
"And just what in Gawd's name do you think you're doing, Alyssa?!"  
JD stared at Dr. Cox with dead eyes as he yelled.  
"Dan hung himself." He stated simply.  
All the air seemed to rush out from Dr. Cox.  
"God, Newbie. I'm sorry." He muttered. He sat down next to the man who had, for lack of a better word, become one of his few friends.  
"What happened?"  
"He called me. The night before he did it. He called me and he was fine. Just said he wanted to talk. Said I had to go after an hour. He said okay."  
Dr. Cox stared at JD, his eyes slowly filling with horror.  
"Newbie, this is not your fault."  
"I didn't know. He seemed fine." JD went on, as though he hadn't heard Dr. Cox. "If I had known.. God, I should have known! I would have talked to him all night.."  
Dr. Cox knelt in front of JD and shook the numb man's shoulders. He seemed to snap out of his trance, and looked at Dr. Cox. His blue eyes were filled with child-like hurt and pain.  
"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Dr. Cox reiterated through gritted teeth. He shook JD with every new word.  
"I didn't know.." He whispered, and as Dr. Cox awkwardly pulled him into the hug he'd always wanted, he couldn't even appreciate it. All he could feel were the hot tears slipping down his pale face.  
"I didn't know.."


	13. Blood

"Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy

Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide."

Piece The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn - King For A Day

* * *

**Rating: K+**

** Theme: NG (non-graphic) Slash, DCA**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

"And its just blood money, Newbie. We're being paid to take in the rich and toss the poor out to dry. We're doctors. But we're only allowed to help rich people."

Dr. Cox threw back his glass of scotch, and reached out a trembling hand to get the half empty bottle containing the rest of it. He slapped away JD's hand as he made a half-hearted attempt to stop him.

"The money is red. Dripping with red as the evil son of a bitches who've corrupted medicine hoard it in their little lock boxes. The world's so fucking corrupted. People all just spout shit, we're all born and raised by hypocrites. And at the end of the day, none of us can come home and tell ourselves 'I did something good today' because we didn't. We tossed out the people who had the wrong damn insurance like it made them less significant, and we overprescribed medicine to the greedy bastards who did."

Another shot.

JD looked up at Dr. Cox. He didn't say anything, but stared into Dr. Cox's emerald eyes with his own blue ones.

Dr. Cox loved those eyes. They were sky blue, framed with long lashes that appropriated the name 'Bambi' and so full of hope and love that Dr. Cox couldn't help but fall a little more in love with them every time he looked into them. His pain thawed just a little when they were lit up by the sparkle of those eyes. It didn't disappear, because that wouldn't be possible, but it eased off just enough so that Perry could breathe again.

JD blinked those lashes as she continued to gaze at Dr. Cox. The way he was looking at him.. A look filled with admiration and unwavering faith. Like he was the only one in the world that mattered. And the longer that look was fixed onto his face, the looser his grip became around the glass, until finally JD's persistent little tugs in it rewarded him with the glass and bottle.

He gently set them down on the table, never breaking his gaze, and straddled Dr. Cox's lap.

He ran his fingers across the stubble allowed to grow across Dr. Cox's jaw, brushing his soft fingers along Perry's rough lips.

"Perry." He murmured. Dr. Cox nodded dumbly, unable to look away from the luminescent pools of JD's eyes.

"The world is fucked up. Medicine is fucked up. And people will die because of it."

Perry opened his mouth to retort, but JD shushed him gently.

"But it's people like you who work around the system who keep it going. And if you give up.. Then who's going to be the good guy? Who's going to be those people's hero?"

JD smiled brightly, his entire face lighting up.

"I love you, Perry Cox. Never forget that."

JD pressed his lips against Perry's in a gentle kiss.


	14. Scream

"Lets scream until there's nothing left."  
Pierce The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn-King For A Day

* * *

**Rating: M**

**Theme: Slash. Well. My repressed attempt at writing smut. LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, or the concept of Scrubs, sadly. **

"Arg-"  
JD's scream was cut off by a hand. He was turned around, his eyes wide, but when he saw the familiar face of Perry, he relaxed. Dr. Cox took away his hand.  
"Oh hey Perry." He gasped, rubbing his neck.  
"Call me Dr. Cox." He growled, pushing JD onto the on-call bed and straddling him. Dr. Cox's eyelids were heavy, green eyes almost black with desire. He pressed his lips furiously against JD's, forcing his mouth open and tongueing him. JD moaned, entangling his hands in Perry's curly hair.  
"This-is new." JD panted, when Dr. Cox broke the kiss. He was surprised. He had had feeling for his mentor for quite a while now, but had no idea that they were mirrored.  
Drifting off into a daydream, he barely noticed when Dr. Cox stripped them both down. When he snapped out of it, Dr. Cox's face was looming over his own, heat radiating from his body.  
"You ready, Newbie?"  
JD nodded, confused as to what he meant. Then Dr. Cox flipped him onto his stomach and he felt two strong arms either side of his shoulders.  
_Oh. _  
Dr. Cox kissed JD's neck, his musky scent enveloping JD.

Dr. Cox came inside of him after seven minutes. He had pushed JD's head into the pillow to muffle his groans, but he could barely silence his own. Between Dr. Cox's uneven breaths in his ear, the sweat dripping down the small of his back and getting his neck lightly nipped every few seconds, JD was pushed over the edge, a few seconds after Dr. Cox, who collapsed on top of JD. They both lay there, trying to get their breath back.  
When JD felt Perry's weight lifting off him, his heart sunk. He should have known this was just a fling, and now Per- Dr. Cox was going to leave him alone in the bed.  
He sighed sadly.  
"Whatcha sighing about there, Newbie?" Dr. Cox murmured, pulling JD out of the bed by his sore wrists.  
"Mmmrhhh." JD mumbled, his legs giving out at his mentor's touch.  
"Whoa there." Dr. Cox whispered, pulling JD against his chest. He held him close for a second too long, and sat him back down on the bed, throwing JD's scrubs and underwear at him.  
"Get dressed, you dirty, dirty girl." Dr. Cox grinned, rolling an 'r' through his teeth and chucking to himself.  
When they were dressed, Dr. Cox pushed JD out of the room first, to scout anyone who was outside the room. Seeing no one, they walked out together, JD running to the bathroom to sort out his dishevelled hair and Dr. Cox calling him a girl's name.  
Neither of them noticed the knowing looks being flashed their way by the various nurses and doctors at Sacred Heart.


End file.
